Digom (Earth-5875)
.]] Digom is the primary language of the sangheili. While each of the former member-species of the Covenant had their own different languages, basic Digom served as the lingua franca of the Covenant hegemony, being taught to the other species. After the fall of the Covenant, the former species of the empire still use Digom as their native language duo to the years they spent under the empire, with Digom replacing their native languages for the most part. Description .]] Text, or writing, in Digom mostly consists of triangle shapes and composed almost completely of equilateral triangles. The triangular characters have been seen oriented both in the horizontal left-to-right direction and in a vertical right-to-left direction. Furthermore the Covenant does not use Morse code. Though originating with the sangheili, Digom became the Covenant ''lingua franca'', used to connect the different species that made up the empire. Humans, in order to document it, use most English alphabet letters, plus two diacritics (ä, ì), three ejectives (px, tx, kx), and an apostrophe as a glottal stop. Structure Digom words generally consists of simply structured syllables. Most syllables consist of a single consonant (e.g. /s/) or a consonant complex (e.g. /t͡s/) followed by a long vowel or a diphthong or in rarer cases a short vowel or a short vowel followed by "n". Other types of syllables include a moraic "nn", a short vowel, a single diphthong, a triphthong, or a long vowel. Finally, some syllables in the middle or, more commonly, at the end of their word might have their vowel component devoiced. Intonation Digom generally seems to possess word stress, though the possibility of dialects featuring pitch accent shouldn't necessarily be excluded. Sangheili words usually possess only a primary stress with longer words sometimes possessing a secondary stress in the first syllable. The primary stress usually falls on the penult (second from last syllable). However, in many words the stress might fall on the ultima (last syllable) or antepenult (third from last syllable). Phonology soldier giving orders in Digom during the Battle of Mombasa.]] Digom features 8 main vowels (/ä/, /ɑ/, /i/, /ɪ/, /e̞/, /ɔ/, /o/ and /u/) and 18 main consonants (/s/, /z/, /ʂ/, /ʐ/, /q/, /ɢ/, /ʈ/, /ɖ/, /f/, /b̪/, /ħ/, /j/, /ɰβ/, /ɱ/, /ɳ/, /ɴ/, /ɻ/ and /ʔ/). Furthermore, /ɯβ/ and /ʊ/ are allophones of /u/ while /ə/ can serve as allophone of /ä/ and /e̞/ when those two sounds are weakened. These are /p̪/, /ɺɽ~ɭ/ and /ʋ/. In certain instances, the sounds /o̞/, /ɕ/, /ʑ/, /w/ and /ɽ/ can appear as allophones of /ɔ/, /ʂ/, /ʐ/, /ɰβ/ and /ɻ/ respectively. Furthermore, /ɯβ/ and /ʊ/ are allophones of /u/ while /ə/ can serve as allophone of /ä/ and /e̞/ when those two sounds are weakened. Consonants /ɳ/, /ɱ/ and /ɴ/ can in some cases be moraic, in which case they are geminated and pronounced as /ɳ:/, /ɱ:/ and /ɴ:/. In addition some consonant complexes can be formed. These are /ʈ͡ʂ/, /ʈ͡ɕ/, /ɖ͡ʐ/, /ɖ͡ʑ/, /t͡s/, /ʈɰβ/, /ɖɰβ/, /ɳɰβ/ and /ɳɱ/. /ɳɱ/, /ɳ:/ and /ɱ:/ appear only when /ɳ:/ precedes a labiodental /b̪/ or /ɱ/ resulting in /ɳ:/ being pronounced as either /ɳɱ/, /ɳ:/ or /ɱ:/ for phonological reasons. When followed by /i/, consonants /ʂ/, /ʐ/, /ʈ͡ʂ/ and /ɖ͡ʐ/ can be pronounced as /ɕi/, /ʑi/ /qji/, /ɢji/, /ħji/, /ʈ͡ɕi/ and /ɖ͡ʑi/ respectively. When followed by /i/, consonants /q/, /ɢ/ and /ħ/ can be pronounced as /qji/, /ɢji/ and /ħji/ respectively. When followed by /e̞/, consonants /q/, /ɢ/ and /ħ/ can be pronounced as /qje̞/, /ɢje̞/ and /ħje̞/ respectively. /ɴ/ and /ɴ:/ appear before or after the uvular consonants /q/ and /ɢ/ in place of /ɳ/ and /ɳ:/. /ɺɽ~ɭ/ can sometimes be heard as either ɺɽ or ɭ but is generally an intermediate sound. The sound /ɺɽ~ɭ/ itself has no human equivalent. /ɻ/ and /ɽ/ allophones of the same consonant. In reality they are only approximates of the Sangheili r sounds which has no human equivalent. Most users prefer to use /ɻ/. /ä/ is near front and closer to the Japanese /ä/ but some speakers pronounce it as a central vowel like the Italian /ä/. Some speakers use /ä/ insead of /ɑ/. /e̞/ and /i/ are near front vowels and not front vowels. /ɔ/ and /o̞/ are allophones of the same vowel. As such their use depends on the speaker’s preference. /ʊ/ can be used instead of /u/ when /u/ is short only. /ɯβ/ can be used instead of /u/ regardless of whether /u/ is short or long. The sound itself is compressed and neither rounded nor fully unrounded. It is pronounced like the Japanese u. /ɰβ/ is a compressed labiovelar approximant. It can also be symbolized as /wβ/. It is pronounced like the Japanese w''. Sometimes /ɖ͡ʐ/ can be pronounced as /ʐ/ or /ɖ͡ʐ~ʐ/. Digom also makes use of the following diphthongs: */e̞ɪ/, can be pronounced as /e̞j/ before vowels */ou/ also pronounced as /oɯβ/, /oʊ/, /o̞u/, /o̞ɯβ/ or /o̞ʊ/ */äɪ/ */ɔɪ/ also pronounced as /o̞ɪ/ and sometimes pronounced as /ɔj/ or /o̞j/ before vowels. */äu/ also pronounced as /äɯβ/ or /äʊ/ (rare) Notable vocabulary *Lenay'ga - san'shyuum *Wintxu - jiralhanae *Tarei hsan - unggoy *Zazin - kig-yar *Ko - lekgolo *H'ko - mgalekgolo *Pxun - yanme'e *Kunsìp - huragok *Dohmoh'Eenngahnehnn - human *Uniltìrantokx - xenomorph *Nìayoeg - forerunner *Neru Pe 'Odosima - Servants of the Abiding Truth *A'ul - lump of wood *Kel - light *Silket - spear *Laqil - New Llanelli *Sqala - Venezia *Quillick - small hunter *QezoY'asabu - obsidian wing *Leevrukah - Reaper *Wort - moan *Nishum - intestinal parasite (insult towards humans) *Jir'a'ul - Lump of wood (insult towards jiralhanae) *U'darahje - abomination (refering to xenomorphs) *Rakoi - Carrow *Saban'amnsir - red fang *Dtai'kai'-dte - hunt *Kaidon - clan leader *Ossoona - eye of the Hierarch *Wuchahnnsu - Shipmaster *Jeeneh - soul *Ey - no/not *Eennteeyuhkoh - loyal friend *Mehoh - one's group *Tahshee - third group/different *Kuhtahshee - something different *Kohyahkuhmoh - vector *Mahgahchee - approach *Eennah - Like/who/whoever (meaning varies on context) *Reh - make/made *Teedah - gift *Musuyano - remains/rest *Gahkaboonoh - travel/go at *Gah - it, this, he, him *Woh - it, this, she, her *Jah - I, me, we *Wah - You (2nd person) *Nohkoh - keep *Vrrtep - Demon *Se - away from/from *Koh-eh - bring (command form) *Rohgeheh - rise (command form) *Olo’ - clan *’eveng - childling *’evi - kid (affectionate form of “childling”) *’itan - son *’ite - daughter *Sempul - father *Sa’nok - mother *Tsmukan - brother *Tsmuke - sister *Nantang - Arbiter *Kelutrel - [[High Charity (Earth-5875)|''High Charity]] *Gah raykoh - this is *Kahnoh - treasure *Reeoh - is, will be, are *Cheennsay - warrior *Cheenoh-ee - life *Keeoh-eesay - death *'ìnglìsì - English language *Tokt - doctor *Puk - warship *Geeoh neechuh - forever vigilant *Sunaion - westward temple of the sea *Vor'mekta - Zealot *Kv'var-de - hunter *Ic'jit - Bad Blood *Kiande amedha - hard meat *Pyode amedha - soft meat *Kujhade - Oracle *Dteinou - Sentinel *Paya - Enforcer *Lou-dte kale - Halo *Til - joint, hinge *Kinam - leg *Kinamtil - leg-joint/knee *Pxun - arm *Pxuntil - arm-joint/elbow *Kxetse - tail *Zekwä - finger *Tsyal - wing *Txìm - butt/rear end *Nari - eye *Menari - eyes *Mikyun - mandibles *Ontu - nose *Seyri - lip *Eltu - Brain *Eltu si - pay attention *Iknimaya - Great Journey *Tireaioang - Path *’aw - One **’awve - First **’awpo - One individual **’awsiteng - Together *Alìm - Far away/At a distance *Eo - Before/in front of *Ampi - touch *Mawey - calm *'e'al - worst *'eko - attack *'ekong - beat (rhythmic) *'engeng - level *’evan - boy (colloquial) *’eve - girl (colloquial) *’evengan - boy *’evenge - girl *'ì'awn - remain/stay *'ìheyu - spiral *'it - bit/small amount *'ok - remembrance *'ong - unfold, blossom *'upxare - message *Äie - vision *Alaksi - ready *Apxa - large *Atan - light *Ätxäle - request *Atxkxe - land *Aungia - sign/omen *Ean - blue *Emza'u - pass (a test) *Eywa ngahu - Good-bye *fa - with *Fahew - smell *Fkarut - peel *Fkew - mighty *Fkio - Tetrapteron *Fmawn - news, something to report *Fmetok - test *Fmi - try *Fnu - quiet *Fpak - hold off/suspend action *Fpe' - send *Fpeio - challenge (ceremonial) *Fpom - well being; peace *Fpi - For the sake of *Irayo - thanks *Kaltxì - hello *Lì’upam - pronunciation *Nìwä - on the contrary/conversely *Pil - facial stripe *Pìwopx - cloud *Ramtsyìp - hill *Rutxe - please *Tor - last, ultimate, terminal *Txärem - one *Uk - shadow *Yapay - mist/fog/steam/snow Sentences *"Hello, how are you?" (Kaltxì. Nga-ru lu fpom srak?) *Greetings. To-you be well. (yes/no-question marker) *"It’s a pleasure to be able to chat with you in Digom" (Tsun oe nga-hu nì-Di’gom pivängkxo a fì-’u oe-ru prrte’ lu) *"I apologize for this moron" (Fì-skxawng-ìri tsap’alute sengi oe) *"These Demons are forbidden here" (F-ay-vrrtep fì-tsenge lu kxanì) *"Your alien smell fills my nose" (Oe-ri ta ngeyä fahew akewong ontu teya längu) *"I See you" (Oe-l nga-ti kameie) Non-native Digom speakers Some species, such as humans, unggoy, kig-yar, jiralhanae and san'shyuum are able to speak Digom fluently, albeit with difficulties to each species' vastly different physiologies. Not all species can speak Digom to evolutionary restrictions, such as the mgalekgolo, yanme'e and huragok, three species with unique forms of communication that had to create means to be understood among the Covenant society. Aside from natural methods, many translation softwares were developed by the Covenant to ensure a good communication between all species, as well as for the UNSC to captured enemies of war. The xenomorphs could also speak Digom with the formation of the Gravemind, who was able to easily learn multiple different languages duo to its many hosts. Trivia *Source 1 *Source 2 Category:Earth-5875 Category:Languages (Earth-5875) Category:Sangheili culture (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227